The present invention relates generally to an apparatus that is an electrically operated grass cutting device, and more particularly to a bladeless grass cutter that establishes a grass cutting energy path.
Currently, power lawn mowers have a motor driven blade that rotates to cut the grass. Gasoline engine lawn mowers of this kind emit noxious fumes and are excessively loud. All such mowers need periodic sharpening of the blade. Electrical power mowers run the risk of the cord being cut.
Typically, gasoline driven power mowers have needed regular maintenance and replacement of spark plugs, oil changes, air filter changes, not to mention the regular need to replenish gas cans. Power mowers have been relatively heavy. A significant reduction in weight would ease the task of mowing or eliminate the need for self propulsion. Moreover, if sufficient weight reduction could be achieved, a much wider cutting device could be accomplished. The number of moving parts in the typical power mower increases the likelihood of breakdown, and the rotating blade can throw a stone to cause injury. Ordinary mowers have not been readily adapted for specialty cutting such as trimming at walks and the like and they have been unable to follow contours in the lawn.
It would be desirable, therefore, to enable an operator to cut grass without the rotating blade, the noise or the emissions, with a lightweight cutting device that is easily moved over a lawn. The present invention has these advantages.